The present invention relates generally to a queue management gate and a method of using such a queue management gate and finds particular, although not exclusive, utility in reducing the length of a route from start to finish in a queue management system.
In this regard the term “queue” may be exchanged for the term “line” as this is the preferred expression in at least the USA.
Queues form where people have to wait to reach a point at which something occurs such as buying bread in bakers, presenting passports at custom desks in airports and the like. In some countries queues naturally form as people wait behind one another. However, sometimes the number of people waiting is relatively great such that the length of the queue becomes relatively long and potentially too long for the space available. Furthermore, in some countries queuing is not a natural phenomenon with people jostling one another to reach the front of the queue such that some people (for instance the infirm) may have difficulty ever reaching the front of the queue.
To improve these situations queue management systems have been developed. One such system is produced by Tensator® which comprises portable stanchions connectable together by retractable tapes to form a zig-zag pattern of adjacent lanes, such as shown in FIG. 11. In this way a greater number of people may form a queue in less space.
However, these queue management systems are often unattended by staff such that the sequence of lanes is maintained even when there are only a few people present. These people are therefore faced with having to walk backwards and forwards, possibly many times, often increasing the length of walk required by a factor of 5, in order to reach their destination despite the fact that there is no one, or only a few people, in front of them. If these people are carrying suitcases or having to push wheelchairs or children, or are simply infirm, the additional distance is frustrating and time consuming.